1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers, and more particularly, to zwitterion terpolymers useful in cosmetic formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic formulations containing copolymers of vinyl lactam and acrylate or methacrylate monomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,960 and 3,914,403. These copolymers provide excellent hair adhesion and set hold under conditions of high humidity; however, they are subject to excessive hydrolysis when formulated into cosmetic composition at a pH greater than 7 and/or maintained at an elevated temperature, for example, temperatures in excess of 40.degree. C., for any considerable period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,533 discloses that copolymers which contain vinyl lactam and quaternized aminomethyl acrylamide monomers are useful as flocculants and filler retention aids in paper-making.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and useful polymers.
Another object is to provide zwitterion terpolymers for use in hair shampoo and conditioner formulations.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.